Stay Alive
by BillKaulitzFan
Summary: Join Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav as they encounter flesh eating Zombies, shady survivors, and one pretty girl who doesn't speak much. Can they make it through this disaster all in one piece or will someone fail to Stay Alive. Sorry guys it's much better
1. Prelude

Stay Alive

Bill / OFC

~~Prelude ~~

I never really understood just how important family was until I didn't have any. When things were normal we didn't get along. Now that everything is so screwed up it would just be nice to see a face I knew. I wish I could tell you that everything is just a prank gone way too far.

Sorry to have to be the one to tell you otherwise. The world as we once knew it is not even as safe as it used to be. Actually, it's quite the opposite. No where is safe anymore. Safety in numbers? Forget about it.

The more people you're around the more dangerous things get.

Wait…

You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?

The infected? The monsters?

All the dead?

Alright I'll humor you. Three weeks ago things started to get weird. People started acting crazy. They got up and started killing each other. Eating each other. Then those dead got up and began doing it, too.

We're not sure hot it spreads exactly. Just don't get bit.

Stay safe. Stay alive.


	2. On the move

Stay Alive

Bill / OFC

"On the move"

I watched as my blade sliced through the throat of the biter who was trying to bite into my thigh. The body dropped to the ground limp and uselessly. I kicked it to the side and it splashed into the waters below.

My name is Rayne. I'm now the sole resident of the U.S.S Titan. I woke up on this vessel located in the only safe room. Myself and a few others cleared it out over a weeks time.

But now it's just me. I have one companion. A stray dog I found on my last visit to the mainland. I've named him Zeus. He looks like a German Shepherd but that type of thing isn't important anymore, is it?

At least I don't have to feel bad about not being able to talk to anyone. He certainly doesn't care.

~ A few days later ~

It's been about an hour since I came to sit out on the main deck. Looking through the binoculars I can see a boat speeding towards me. I had a gun next to me and several small blades hidden on my body. Ready to go.

When the boat pulled up next to me I could see a man alone on deck. I tossed down a note asking how many aboard and how many injured.

He shouted up, " Five aboard including myself. None injured. May we board?"

I noted a heacy German accent. Interesting.

I dropped down the rope ladder. One by one five people joined me on deck. One man in maybe his later thirties to early forties. The others looked to be about my age. All boys.

Zeus stood at my side like a giant four legged protector. I nodded to them and held out another pierce of paper.

My name is Rayne. This is Zeus. You'll have to excuse me for not speaking, I'm a mute. So what's your story?

The boy with shoulder length blonde dreads stepped forward. " My name is Tom. This is my twin, Bill. The blonde in the hat is Gustav. That's Georg. And the old Geezer is Jost."

I nodded.

The older man stepped forward reaching to his pocket. Zeus growled loudly, hackles raised. I quickly drew my gun stepping shoulder width apart.

The black haired boy stepped forward quickly. "No. No. No. Please. Just look." He slowly reached over taking whatever from Josts' hand. " Look." He urged again.

He held out a cd case. After giving the rest of them a stern clear look and grabbing Zeus by his collar, I stepped forward and looked. It was the four younger men. The case read Tokio Hotel. I knew that name….how did I know that name?

I looked up at them. I stepped back and lowered my gun.

"We won't hurt you. " the same guy said. What was his name again? Oh yeah…Bill. "We're just looking for more survivors. You're the first we've found that hasn't been bit."

"We had almost giving up hope. " Said the one in glasses, Gustav.

I nodded. I had felt the same. It was nice having people around again. With a glance at Bill, especially such cute ones. I bent down and pat Zeus on the head and kissed his nose. It was our way of saying it was all right.

I waved at them to follow me.

I took them to the showers, the captains quarters which was my room, and to the galley. I pulled out some waters and before sitting down I fed Zeus.

"Are you alone? " To asked.

I nodded petting Zeus as he ate.

"Wow. You've done what even the Army has failed to do. I'm very impressed. " said Jost.

I smiled waving it off.

"No family or anything? " Bill said looking sadly at Tom.

Again I fought to know why part of me didn't know. I should know. Did I have someone left out there looking for me. A twin maybe?

I shrugged my shoulders and shooke my head.

Georg gasped, " You don't know?"

I grabbed my paper and pen.

I don't even know what my real name is or how I came to be on this ship.

There were mumors of disbelief and looks of pity were tossed in my direction.

Don't feel sorry for me. Nothing can change the past and I don't want to have to know about people who I have lost.

For one split second my eyes met Bills'. The moment went on and on. His brown eyes starred back and were full of emotions.

Worry.

Pitty.

Fright.

And wonder.

Who was this boy and why did I recognize those eyes full of happy emotions?


	3. 1000 Oceans

Stay Alive

Bill / OFC

1000 Oceans

It's been two weeks since the guys joined me. We kept their boat tied to the back of the Titan just in case. Since they came aboard things have been wonderful. Together we were able to go through every room to through and round up supplies.

We found a nice supply of weapons of course. Some clothes to fit us all. And a closet full of body army. It's sever in the evening and we were all having dinner together, mashed potatoes and steak.

Georg and Tom were bickering like usual. Gustav ignored us all and was reading. Jost was spacing out again. I think he was praying for something to come and take him away from all of us "juveniles". And Bill was picking at his food. He'd been doing that a lot recently.

I got up quietly and washed my plate before stepping out to find Zeus. I whistled loudly while stepping up to look over the rail.

As I head his nails hit the deck rhythmically I focused on the waves crashing against the boat and the endless ocean reaching out on all sides of me. The sun was just touching the water and it was breathtakingly beautiful.

How something so beautiful still exist in this world and still be so pure?

A gentle nudge against my thigh made me jump out of my thoughts.

Zeus' head rubbed a heavy pattern into me almost knocking me over.

I bent down and kissed his nose and rubbed behind the ears. He loved that. His tail whipped against my leg.

"He is such a beautiful animal. " said Bill stepping up beside me.

I nodded. "He and Miyavi would have gotten along I think. " Bill said sadly.

I nodded and gestured for him to keep going.

" My dog. He was back home in Germany when all this happened. With our mom. " He said.

I gently rubbed his arm and smiled before reading into my pocket and grabbing a baseball. Zeus began playfully bounding in front of me. I handed the ball to bill and he threw it. Zeus ran and caught it in mid air. Bill and I stood there taking turned throwing the ball until we couldn't even see it anymore.

After much protesting I let Bill walk me to my room. At my door Bill Grabbed my hand, " I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to ruin the moment. "

I nodded and smiled. I was okay. I didn't mind.

" I just…things are so messed up. I miss the way things used to be because….It's really selfish. But…I miss singing."

He looked so lost. I grabbed his hand and brought him inside. I sat him down in the chair in the corner and grabbed some paper.

That's not selfish at all to miss what you do and what you love doing. Bill, sing for me. I don't care that there's no music. Just sing.

I laid on my bed and watched as he fought himself to decide. Finally he cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

The words of the song with his voice were soft and slow. Almost a sad tune. I couldn't exactly understand all the words but I picked up enough.

I showed him a note.

That's so beautiful. I swear I've heard it before.

He smiled, " Probably. That was Monsoon. It was our first big song. "

I smiled back.

Anytime you want to sing, you come find me.

"Sure, " he said, " what about one more?"

I nodded.

"Alright. "

The next seemed to be slower and a piece of my heart tingled. It was almost as though Bill was singing to me.

Why were these things so familiar to me? I've known for a while I had totally forgotten my past. Partly, I was relieved that I didn't have to remember a life I'd never return to. The other part was dying to know what I had forgotten.

I watched Bills' face as he sang. He looked peaceful and in his happy place.

I closed my eyes and listened as he sang. One song turned into two and so on until I was asleep. I feel asleep that night while an angel sang about oceans.

The next morning I woke up alone and with only Zeus in my room. I found a note on my dresser next to my bed.

Rayne,

Thank you for giving me last night. You have no idea what that meant to me.

Bill

When I walked into the galley everyone else was already awake and breakfast was already made.

" I don't know what you did but I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. Even before everything went crazy. " Tom said seriously.

I nodded.

"Danke."

I nodded again.

"Rayne!" Bill said excitedly pulling me to my seat. Zeus padded in lazily behind me. "I made you breakfast."

Blushing I sat down at the table as he sat my plate down infront of me. No one paid any attention. Thank goodness. I wasn't one accustomed to…such sweet and romantic acts.

Looking around at everyone I had to smile. Even if they weren't really related, it felt like I had a family again. Life on the ocean was turning out to be good.


	4. Trouble Ahead

Stay Alive

Bill / OFC

Trouble Ahead

It was hard to believe that it had almost been three months ago that I lived alone on this ship. That I had no family left that I knew about. Hard to tell that by looking now.

Jost was like either a very caring father or the fun uncle. Gustav was good at listening to everyone and offering advice. Georg would always make everyone laugh even if he didn't feel like laughing himself.

The two hardest to figure out were the twins. From what I now understood of German and believe me it was more than they thought, they'd been fighting recently.

Over what I wasn't entirely sure but I'd reached my point. I'd certainly had enough.

Walking straight up to Tom I began to sign angrily.

He held out his hands in a surrender motion, " Whoa! Rainy girl, you know I'm not that fast yet."

Slowly I signed, Why are you and Bill fighting? Don't lie!

Tome signed. " It's just…everything. All that's happened. And meeting you. "

Me? I signed.

He nodded. " You're safe. You're sweet. Hell, you kick ass like no one I've ever seen before in my life. You're a good friend to have…I just don't want either of you to get hurt using each other to forget what's happened ."

I nodded. I could understand that. But…I didn't know what to call my relationship with Bill at this moment. We made dinner together almost ever night. We hung out all the time at either my place or his. Hell, his room was even right next to mine.

It was nice having him around. Before I could think anymore on that a quick noise and movement caught my eye.

Jost said seriously, " We have a problem. "

We followed him back to the bridge of the ship where he spent most of all his time. He pointed to a large panel of switches, gauges, and buttons. " You see that? That's out feul. We can many make it another hundred and sixty miles. "

Shit.

Tom cursed loudly in German, " What's the closest mainland?"

Jost turned behind him and began pointing out a few maps, " Well any island we come across will be too small and not have a good enough amount of supplies. "

I nodded. He was right.

"Hawaii would be out best bet then. " Tom said. " It's disconnected from the mainland but still a big enough place to have some supplies to get started. "

He was right, too.

What would happen once we reached land? Would I loose my new family?

"Rayne?" Tom said in the doorway, " We got to find the others. "

I knew Bill would be in the library. When he wasn't with me he could always be found there. Believe it or not the gorgeous singer loved musty old books.

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

He jumped up and whirled around, " Holy shit! You scared me."

I gave an apologetic smile then I reached out and grabbed his hand and began pulling towards the bridge.

" Where are we going?"

I just held up my handand held up one finger.

"Okay. " Bill said squeazing my hand.

When we got back to the bridge everyone was already there waiting for us to get there.

"What's going on?" Gustav said.

" Okay so..we're getting low on gas. We can maybe make it another hundred and sixty miles. That would put us near Hawaii. We can try to find another island but there is no guarantee that there will be supplies or that it won't be overrun. We need to vote on this. "

Silence racked the room. I wasn't sure what anyone else was thinking but all I could think was I hope we didn't split up afterwards.

"What do you think?" Jost said.

"All for Hawaii?" Georg said raising his hand.

I raised my own slowly but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to know.

"Now all for another island?"

A moment passed by.

"Alright. " Jost said.

I opened my eyes.

"Hawaii it is. "

After everyone left the bridge I went out on deck with Zeus padding behind me. I had no idea what would happen once we reached Hawaii but I knew once we did things were going to be different. I had gotten pretty used to life on the Titan and had been able to pretnd that almost everyone on the planet didn't want to eat me.

What would be next?


	5. Nowhere to Run

Stay Alive

Bill / OFC

" Nowhere to run "

Two days had passed with us biting our nails trying to keep from losing our cool. As it was we were already packed and all donned in body amor. The was no one got left behind and to find a source of fuel, if possible.

If not we needed a secure place to stay and to find new supplies. Not that we were almost out but..well I belive in being prepared.

Because I "kicked more ass than anyone" I was to go first and clear a path. Bill wasn't happy with this.

"Bill, she will be fine. " Jost said.

To, grabbed his shoulder. "Bill, I will be right beind her. And you will be with me. " he laughed a little shoving my shoulder, " Although I think she will be saving us more than we will save her. "

I walked up to Bill, looked him in the eyes, and kissed him. While everyone else made cat calls I threw open the door and I ran down the deck and jumped over the edge.

For the first thirty feet or so there was nothing. Once I landed I whisltled as loud as I could before running and stabbing my machete through a walkers neck. I didn't have time to look over my shoulder to se if they were behind me cause we had problems. Big problems.

I heard Tom curse behind me. At this moment I wish I could have. About two dozen walkers were coming towards us and more were following not too far behind them.

If it wasn't for the body armor I knew we would deffinately be in trouble as Georg and Gustav stood back to back with two samarie swords. Jost was tying to keep up but like lionesses in a pride the biters seemed to sense that he wasn't quite up to par like the rest of us.

Bill and Tom were clearing a path to the large two story building to our left and I made my way slicing and dicing over to Jost.

I whistled ands th nearest zombie turned to look at me like I was his favorite snack. As I brough my blade down into the center of his head his eyes rolled back and his body slumped forward into me.

Jost caught my eyes," Rayne, go! Save them. Care for them." He elbowed a zombies' jaw, " Teach Gustav not to be so series. Give Georg a reason to laugh again. Be Bills' true love. And show Tom the beautiful things still in this world. Make them live!"

As the tears welled up in my eyes Jost an to the right with about fifteen biters following him.

For a moment I didn't knw what to do. The agreement had been no one got left behind.

Not no one split from the group.

No, we hadn't planned on something like that happening. I know the thought hadn't crossed my mind.

For some strange reason a deep dark fury welled up inside me along with the tears in my eyes and I began to completely massacre the walking dead around us. I lost myself in that darkness until two arms wrapped themselves around me and another set of hands removed my weapons.

"Rayne!" Bill yelled into my face, " Where's Jost?"

As my body shook I couldn't do more than cry. The arms wrapped around my ribcage went lax and I threw myself into Bills' embrace. The silent sobs wracked my body so strong it hurt.

How was I going to tell them someone they had known since they were children had willingly probably died for them? Hjow did you genly break something like that to another person? How did you break it to four?

As I sat there with Bils' arms around me and my body too exhausted to even more or reach up to wipe the tears from my face.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone ask softly. Probably Georg.

Bills' gentle hands brushed back my hair from my forehead, " Physically she's fine. I don't know what happened."

Tom turned angrily to us. " She needs to tell us what happened. " Tom grabbed me by the shoulder and yanked me up and began to shake me. " Tell us! Tell us what happened!"

AS my head whipped back and forth the three others gasped and cursed loudly.

"Tom! How dare you! Mom taught us better than that. She would be so ashamed of you." Bill said standing between me and his twin.

Toms' body was shaking in rage and with the blood on his cheek he looked downright scary. If I was a smart person I would have backed down.

Too bad I wasn't smart.

I walked around bill and as I swung my right arm connected hard with the side of Toms' face. As he staggered back my body shooke and rattled with barely controlled rage.

I don't know who was more shocked by what happened next. A raspy hoarse voice let out a low, " No. "

Now, this wasn't just a "I'm sick " type of raspy coice. Not uh. This was a "my throat is as dry as the Majvi desert " type of raspy.

And it was mine.

Everyone stood in silence for a bit before I starter to cough and wheeze. Instead of the usual silince the sprang up from my throat, load and painful coughs tore at me.

Gustave rushed over with a bottle of water that I gratefully took from him and drank slowly until the pain stopped. Lightly I swallowed and gently tried to spea again ," Wasn't me. He ran. For you."

The tears that ran down Bills' down cheeks rolled down his throat and into my hair. Tom leaned against the wall looking down at the ground Gustav was as silent as ever. And Georg was sitting with his hair in his face.

While the boys had a moment to collect themself I rearanged the room we were in to maximize our amount of safety. Due to my state of shock and the anger black out I had had I hadn't realized we were even inside. It was a nice apartment as apartments go. Comfy looking furniture. Spacious. Tidy. Free of biters.

That night the five us laid as close as the guys dared and still remain a sense of manly pride. Gustave. Then Tom. Then me. Bill. And Georg. They all thought they were slick but I knew they were protecting me.

Georg was the first to fall asleep. Follwed by Bill and Gustav. I could tell by his breathing that Tom hadn't yet succumbed. He cleared his throat and leaned closer to my ear. " I'm sorry. I had no right earlier to do what I did. It wasn't your fault. "

I reached behind me and gave his hand a squeaze. All was forgiven. It had been a tough day.

The final thought I had that night was that so far I wasn't enjoying Hawaii.


	6. Don't Jump

Title : Stay Alive

Chapter : 5

Pairing : Bill/ OFC

Subtitle : Don't Jump

It had been two days since we hit land. We had stayed in the story building we had stayed in that first night. We wanted to be as close to the harbor as possible just in case something bad happened. We still had no sign one way or the other about what had happened to Jost and it weighted heavily on my mind as I know it did on the guys. Things between me and Tom were somewhat strained. He didn't want to push Bill too far and persaonlly I still wasn't happy with him either. However me being the thing that came between them once again seemed wrong and I hated it.

I've been working on using my voice slowly.

But it definately was better than nother at all. It took Zues sometime to get used to the fact I now had a voice. The first time he had heard it he had growled at me until I kissed him.

It was probalbly about two in the morning and I had woken up with a start. I laid absolutely still so I didn't wake the others and so I could listen to everything around me. The breathing of the guys softly next to me. The building settling. The wind blowing around trash and the trees. The walkers bumping into things across the street. I listened to it all before I heard it again.

There! Something was outside the main door to the apartment we stayed at. Zeus was sitting crouched at the front door waiting ready tro spring if need be. He really did make a great gaurd dog and a part of me had always wondered what he had been before all this had started. I reached over and grabbed my gun. As silently as possible I climbed out of bed and walked over to the door.

Looking out the peephole it was hard to tell in the light but it looked like a female about nineteen years old listening at the door. After about five minutes of watching and listening she heaved a sigh and frustratingly shoved her hair behind her ear.

Definately not a walker then. Walkers didn't play with their hair or sigh.

I watched until she walked off quietly down the hall before putting the gun in the back of my pants with the saftey on. I checked the door lock and pat Zeus on the head and went to gaze out the window.

I didn't have time to react. I didn't even hear the shot. All I felt was bright pain slicing through my shoulder and bits of glass from the window hitting me and the floor at my feet. I gasped as my legs gave out from under me and my body hit the ground hard. Feeling warm hands touch the side of my face I looked up and I saw tears sliding down the side of Bill's face as it was showcased by the moon.

"So beautiful. " I said tucking his hair behind his ear just seconds before I was consumed by darkness.

~~~ Bill POV ~~~

As I watched Rayne pass out I felt all the blood in my veins go cold and my hands started to shake as I held her.

" Tom?" I said in a quick worried voice.

As he and Gustav knelt down next to me I felt her warm blood soaking into my jeans. Grabbing one of the blankets I pressed it into the wound to help stop the bleeding.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tom.

"Someone has to get it out. " said Georg.

"Who? Bill? Me? " asked Tom panickly, " I'm sorry but I didn't learm how to do that in between tours. Did you, Georg?"

To anyone else it may seem like Tom was being a jek but I knew him as well as I knew myself. He was just worried and pissed at himself for not knowing how to help.

"I'll doi it." said Gustav quietly, " I used to watch all those medical shows remember?"

"G, those were all fiction. " said Tom.

"It's the best we've got. " said Georg, " If we do nothing she will die. "

I looked down into her face. She was pale naturally but seeing her in moonlight with all the bloodloss just madeher seem even more...delicate.

" Do it. " I said.

Georg and Tom got put in charge of holding her arms and legs so she didn't move about and I got the task of holding the flashlight and watching one of my best friends dig around in the shoulder of the girl I was falling for.

Yes, I, Bill Kaulitz, was falling in love. Me. Someone who recently had litterally thousands of girls , and a few guys, throwing themselves at me on a nightly basis, had finally found someone to love.

All it took was the world ending.

As I watched Gustav pull out all the fragments from the bullet all I could think to do was all I ever have done.

I sang.

"On top of the roof

the air is so cool and so calm

I say your name in silence

You don't want to hear it right now

The eyes of the city

Are counting the tears

Falling down

Each one a promise

Of everything you never found "

I sang every song I could think of. English and German. Ours and not. After a while I was able to turn off the flashlight and the sunlight came in through the shattered window. Another slow eternity passed by before Gustav sat back on his heels. His entire upper body covered in blood.

Raynes' blood.

" I got all I could. Her pulse is decent, "

"Decent? Gustav, what does that mean?" I was near hysterics.

Tom came up to me and pulled me into a hug. " Bill, she'll be fine."

" You can't say that. You don't know that for sure! I can't lose her, Tom!" I finally crackerd. I couldn't stand it anymore. The tears flowed down my cheeks in rivers and my entire body shook.

As I clung to Tom he clung to me, " We won't. I won't let that happen. "

After a few minutes passed and I was able to calm down I pulled away from Tom.

" We should get her a change of clothes and up off the floor. " Gustav said.

Everyone silently agreed and as Tom, Gustav, and Georg repositioned her gently on the bed I grabbed her a clean change of clothes. I changed her quickly. Pervy thought never entering my mind. Definately not the an appropriate moment for being a horny teenager. After I was done I sat there and got lost looked at her face.

I'd never got over how beautiful she was. She was beautiful in a way that I'd guess if she had used make up she would have turned all head in a room. She wasn't runway model beautiful. She didn't need to be. Her skin was flawless. Her eyes a bright green in contrast to her black hair and pale ivory skin.

At what I have guessed her height to be around five foot three inches she wasn't the most threatening looking individual but a lot of the reason me and the other were ever still alive was thanks to her. I reached over taking her hand in mine. They were so tiny and incrediably beautiful to me.

I wished with everything I had that we had met before the world had turned to shit. Would I have still noticed her? Would she have even known who I was?

"How's she doing?" asked Tom, walking up behind me quietly.

"She's still breathing. " I said, kissing the back of one of her hands.

Tom nodded and sat next to me, " Bill, whatever it is that's going on between the two of you... I'm not going to say I understand or support it. But I know why you...feel the way you do, "

I cut him off, " I love her, Tom. " I said looking into his eyes.


	7. Ice Cream Lover

Title : Stay Alive

Chapter : 6

Subtitle : Ice cream lover

Pairing :

Authors note : I'm am so very very very sorry I haven't updated in like over a week. I was babysitting a friends kids out of town and then my boyfriend decided to kidnap for a few days to make up for the time I was gone. I'm so sorry.

Also, I'm sorry for in previous chapters forgetting to include a disclaimer. This was an extremely stupid mistake on my part and I apologize profusely. I of course do not own Tokio Hotel or any of their beautiful songs. That right belongs to Bill and Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, and Gustav Shaffer. I meant no disrespect and certainly did not mean to imply that anything created by them was my own work. The only things that belong to me are the plot and Rayne of course. I hope you continue to read and continue to love "Stay Alive". Thank you. - Leopard Queen

Bill POV

I sat at her bedside for hours thinking about what Tom had had to say. He was concerned for me like he always was. Looking out for me. Ever since we were kids I was always his first priority. My happiness. My safety. He protected me.

But Tom couldn't protect me from so much now .Couldn't protect me from death.

The zombies.

Or falling in love.

( Flashback )

"I love her, Tom. "

"I know, Bill. You didn't think I could see it happening? I knew before you did. " He said picking at the strings of his jeans.

"Why didn't you say anything? " I had asked.

Tom looked up at me and then down at Raynes' face, " You were smiling again, Bill. Laughing. After everything that has happened I didn't want to take that from you. I just don't want you to love her and lose her to this crazy new world. Last night I realized I can't protect you from that. You're going to love. You're going to lose. I would do everything and anything to keep you from having to expierence that but I can't...I just can't. "

By the time he had finished he'd been crying.

I'd reached over grabbing his hand, " I know. Tomi, it's not your fault. "

"Bill, you're my twin. My little brother. It's always been my job to protect you. This time...I'm just not bigger than the world. " As he walked behind me he kissed the top of my head and walked out the bedroom door.

( End Flashback )

Looking back I could hear the pain in his voice and I could understand it. The words he couldn't say. The fear he couldn't explain.

"Bill?" whimpered a voice weakly behind me. I walked over to the bed from window and took Raynes' hand in mine, kissing it.

"Mein Gott! Thank goodness you're alright. I've been so worried..." I looked down into her face. She was pale and her eyes were filled with pain.

A pain I couldn't protect her from. A pain I couldn't take from her.

"Sorry. " She said, closing her eyes.

" Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. Wish there was something I could do. Something I could have done. "

She squeazed my hand. " Not your fault. I should have known better...The window..."

I rehed beside me on the floor and grabbed a bottle of water. " Thirsty?"

"A little. " She reached over grabbing the bottle and took baby sips from it. " Where are the others?" she asked.

"Hanging out in the other room. Tom was in a little bit ago checking on you. "

"And Zeus?"

I pointed to the foot of the bed, " He hasn't left your side this entire time. Neither have I. " I gave a short laugh, " We've been keeping each other company. He's a good friend. "

She leaned back into the pillows with her eyes closed. She looked tired and completely drained. " You rest for now, okay? I'll just be in the other. I'll be back to check on you in a bit. Need anything?"

" I have you guys and Zeus. I don't need anything else." she said as she fell asleep again.

I walked out to where everyone else was sitting. " She woke up. " I said simply.

All three head jerked up, " She okay?" asked Tom.

"Yeah. Tired but I think he blood loss is getting to her. She's tired, pale, and not all that concious. "

Everyone in the room sighed. Partially from relief that she'd made it through the morning and partially from just all the bad that had been happening it was hightime something good happened. Granted something bad had happened for all this to even have come about but whatever.

"What food do we have left?" Georg asked sitting at the table.

"I went through the stuff we had and through this apartment. There are twelve bottled waters, six cans of soup, three bags of rice, and one questionable slice of bread." Tom explained.

"Well damn. " I said.

About a minute passed before anyone said anything. " We need to go on a food run. " Georg said quietly.

"And leave Rayne here alone?" I said angrily.

"No, of course not, Bill." Gustav said. " I'll go."

"And me. " Georg said.

" Hey we're not splitting up. " Tom said. " We can go through this building. "

"No, " replied a weak voice, " It's not safe here. "

We all turned to face the bedroom.

"Rayne, why are you up? You should be laying down. You look like you're about to fall over." I said rushing to her side.

" And I feel it. Help me sit down. "

After she was safely sitting down on the hideously purple couch, " What do you mean it's not safe?"

" I saw someone out in the hallway moments before I was shot. A girl. She was alone but it doens't mean she is always alone. " She winced as she relaxed back into the couch.

" Let me look at that." Gustav said walking over and kneeling down next to us.

"Did you...were you the one who dug out all the fragments?" she asked.

Gustav blushed and wouldn't meet her eyes but peeled back her shirt. The bandages were soaked with blood and she winced and stiffened as the bandaged pulled back from the wound.

"I'm sorry. " Gustav whispered.

The gunhold was bloody and red but it wasn't as big as the horror I had imagined sitting next to her watching her chest raise and fall.

As he prodded around cleaning the blood away I reached out my hand for her to hold, " Here, hold my hand. When I went in for throat surgery Tom held my hand the whole time. It helps. "

She gave me a tightly lipped smile grabbing my hand and looked at Georg, "Now would be a perfect time for one of your funny stories. "

Georg bowed his head, " Of course. Well...Let's see. " he thought for a moment and smiled, " I got one. So this one time we were in Florida...Orland I think it was. Anyways we were hanging out at the hotel and Tom decides we should go downtown and see downtown Disney and stuff. So,"

"No way. " I said blushing, " You're so not telling that story. "

"Oh, you don't want her to know about the time you got falling on your face drunk and pissed all over an ice cream trolley?"

I felt Raynes' shudder in laughter as the heat rose up my neck and over my ears. " Shiza. " I said softly.

Tom belted out in laughter. " I'm sure we could all do without that imagine again. But it was so damn funny. I mean it went all over this poor guy. "

" He just stood there with this scared look on his face like he just couldn't believe it. " said Gustav.

" But the best part about it was the guy yelled at Tom to get his girlfriend. " Georg laughed.

" But he was too busy falling to the ground laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes to even realize Bill had run off in the direction of the hotel...well stumbled back to the hotel. " Gustav laughed as he finished putting new bandages on her shoulder

After Rayne finshed laughing she turned to me, " I bet you were just in the mood for ice cream and he didn't have the flavor you wanted. "

As the others laughed I had to smile, " I don't know about that night but I sure as hell wanted some the next day. "

"He went back to the same guy!"

" You didn't!"

"I did. "

As the others laughed and I chuckled I looked around at everyone. My brother, our two closest friends, and the girl who made me remember what love was like and I couldn't help but forget the choas outside and everyone who was suffering. For the moment my life was good just being around four people who cared about me. Four people who I counted on and who counted on me to get through life as it now was. But for now I could sit and remember the way my life had been.

Oh, how I missed the good old days.

Authors note :

Sorry it's so short you guys but I do the chapters as they come to me and end with what feels right. I hope you're enjoying reading this just as much if not more than I am while writing this. I haven't really seen a fic like this for TH and I hope you all understand I'm kinda in uncharted waters and trying my best. If you would like to help or have any ideas I'm always open to suggestion. Just let me know. Thanks...Oh! and Happy Holidays. I WILL be posting a holiday themed chapter in the weeks to come so keep your eyes open my lovelies. - Leopard Queen. 3


	8. Forgotten Faces

Stay Alive

Chapter 7

"Forgotten Faces"

Bill/OFC

( Bill POV)

The guys had long since passed out in the living room and Rayne and I were sitting in the bedroom. She was asking me questions about our lives as Tokio Hotel.

"Favortie place you've been?"

"Umm..probably Japan. It was just...amazing. The people. The food. The shopping. "I laughed.

" I always wanted to go there. " She said twirling her hair.

"Rayne, you remembered something!" I said ecitedly.

"Oh my god, Bill. Maybe it's all coming back. My cioce. Wanting to go to Japan. And tonight during Georgs' story...well Florida meant something to me. Orlando meant something. Like home..Not that it mtter now. " She said sadly looking away. Somehow I know who you guys are too."

I smiles. " That doesn't surprise me as much as you enjoy hearing me sing. "

"Okay, most annoying thing or frightning thing a fan has ever done?" she asked.

" My mom got attacked once by a fan. Was completely obsessed with me and Tom."

"Was she okay?" she gasped.

"Yeah it just scared us all and pissed us off. "

This was one of the few times I'd allowed myself to think of or talk about mom since all of this had happened. I wanted to cry. I missed her so much. There was so much I wanted to talk to her about. Ask her.

"You miss her, don't you?" Rayne said quietly grabbing my hand.

I nodded. " My mom, Simone, she always was our biggest supporter. Our biggest fan. Even when we were kids. She always was the one telling us we could. She even let us practice in the basement. Drove us to all our shows for the first few years. She was the best. "

"I bet she's very proud of you. " She said squeazing my hand tight.

I laughed " She said she always knew I'd be famous. Said no matter what I always had everyone in a rooms' attention. I just did what I loved doing and tried to bring happiness to others while doing so. "

"I'm sure you did, Bill. " Rayne said smiling at me. A few moments passed by and the smile left her face," We need food and supplies. What are we going to do?"

I sighed rubbing my eyes wth my hand, " I don't know. I just don't know. I don't want to do anything and leave you here alone. Not while you're so weak."

"Bill, you cannot let my injury and my wounds cause the hunger of the whole group. It's not right."

"I can't...I can't leave you all alone and defenseless. I don't know how but I do know how to fight, remember.? I'm hurt. Not dead. "

"I just want to keep it that way. If you died...if I had to watch you die...I came so close to loosing you already. Please do not ask me to do it again. You and Tom. I need ou. Rayne, Tom is the other piece to my soul. Always has been. " I breathed in holding her hand, kissing it. "You don't realize how special you are. How much you shine."

She wiped at a tear rolling down her cheek " You're just saying that because I'm still alive and I'm not trying to eat you. "

" Hey," I said tilting her face up to look at me, " I know without a doubt in my mind even in a crowd of faces I still would have chosen you. I love you for who you are. How you always find a way to fix everything. How you always try. You never take anything laying down. You are nothing short of a miracle. "

She looked up at me tears in her eyes and her hand shaking in mine, "Sadly though I can't cook worth a damn. If not for Tom and Gustav we'd be eating everything out of a can."

We both had to laugh, "It's not that bad. "

"I used to burn our the bottom of my moms' pots and pans before I left." She whispered with a far away look in her eyes, "She ould get so mad. Used to say I'd burn the house down one day. She'd say, " Amanda, one day you'll single handedly render this entire family homeless."

I smiled, "Amanda?"

She jerked to look at me crying and wincing, " What?"

"You remember, don't you? All of it?" I sad softly wipping at her tears.

She nodded. "Yes." she said before crying.

I crawled into the bed before holding her to me and rubbing her back. It tore me up to see her cry. But she needed this. Needed to remember.

"Hey," whispered Toms's voice by the door, "everything alright in here?"

"She remembers everything now. It's a lot to take in all at once. " I explained in German.

He came to sit in the chair I had just left and watched as I held her and we waited.

Once she finally calmed she spoke. And we just listened.

"I was born and raised in Florida. Lived with my parents and a sister. We had two cats and I had a rat. I had just shipped out when all of this happened and was out on a ship off the coast of California. Special tactics and hand to hand combat. The only woman in our group. I was out on deck when we came across the boat. It had been sending out an SOS signal for a half hour before we found it. " her breath caught.

"You don't have to, " I said.

"Yes, I do. I need to remember so I never forget again. I owe it to them." She paused, " I didn't see who it got first but I remember Robert Johnson yelling out for an open fire oder but they...those things... had made it on deck. There were six but they wouldn't go down. Not without a headshot. Kirkley threw me his spare pistol since I was unarmed and before I realized what was happening I was shooting. Davis and Thompson were already dead. Kirkley, Johnson, and I got cleared out all the..infected. But not before Johnson got bit. We didn't know at the time it spread through bites. We took him to the imformary.

He had a fever an hour later. I was in the galley for dinner with Kirkley and what was left of unit when someone screamed. Johnson came running in, covered in blood. His chest. His arms. His mouth. A second later a few more came running in. Some missing limbs. Ones' throat had been ripped out. They lunged at those of us sitting in the galley. Begain to eat. Shots were fired. Screams. Kirkley- Adam, pulled me away from it and Greenway and Williams led us all to the freezers. We went inside and locked the door. I remember hitting my head on something but then nothing. " She looked down. " I woke up in the freezers between them. They had tried to keep me warm. I was terrified. I didn't know who these men were, where I was, or what had happened. It was hard to adjust. Hard to do what must be done. There was originally 218 of us on that ship. Two of us were women. I was the only one to make it. " She sighed. "The were al good men. Adam Kirkley I'd known since basic training. Hated each other when we first met. Pushed me to take it easy, do the womens' minimum. But I wouldn't do it. If I was going to get here, I couldn't do it. Not and get their respect. Not and have them I would have their bck. I didn't know until much later that they already did."

Tom sighed rubbing his hadns together, " Wow, Rayne, I'm sorry. "

"Amanda. Her name is Amanda. " I said. The name felt foreign on my tongue. Like it didn't belong.

"No, it's okay. " She squeazed my hadn pulling away from me. " That life is over. Besides, I never liked my name anyways. "

A moment passed by. " Wow, I can't belive you guys are here. That I know you. " She looked at me, " I do know who you are now. "

I smiled. "Like I said I knew somewhere in there that you did. You just needed to remember you did. "

She blushed. " I always thought you were beautilful. Like some dark angel. Everytime I heard you sing I always swore you were singing to me."

I pushed her hair out of her face, " I was. "Then I bent my head did what I'd been dying to do since we'd left the ship, I kissed her.

During our kiss she wrapped one of her arms around my neck and leaned into me. Her body pressed into me as her fingers burried themselvs into my hair.

Tom shuffled in the chair and cleared his throat," Guys, I don't mean to be a jerk but we still to figure out what were going to do about the food situation. "

Ah, reality bites.

Not like zmobies...but it still sucked.


End file.
